particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulbia
Ulbia, is a city in the Istalian region of Sarregna. It is one of the major center of the Island, which port is second only to the one of Triesta. Ulbia is the Gate to Canrille due to the fact that the south Seleyan nations has always been the main destations of the trade routes departing from Ulbia. History Ancient History The city was founded in 569 BCE as Ulbiano Pollux Colonia, named after an old selucian general and politician whose city, as political expedient to exiliate him for internal political contrasts, "offered" him the opportunity to found a new city in a new, distant, land. Ulbia during the ancient times grow thanks to the trade with south Seleya, where other selucian colonies had been established. Like all Alaria, the city growed under the control of the powerful Kingdom of Qolshamih but when the latter fell, Ulbia, knwon at the time as Ulbiana was the last city-states which remained indipendent from the growing Selucian-Alarian Kings of Nicoma. The conquest of the Istalian lands by part of the Augustan Empire gave to Ulbia a new chance to grow authonomously and it was really on the verge to become one of the future Merchant Republics. However, when the Augustan forces finally retired from Alaria, the Nicoman Kings profited of the turmoils of the final days of the Empire to retake control of their lands. The Kingdom of Nicoma asserted its hegemony all over Alaria around 8th century, however, Ulbia resisted until 11th century as last indipendent principality on the island. The siege of Ulbia of 1024 lasted 3 years and the Nicoman achieved to take the city thanks to an internal betrayal. Modern and recent history During the modern era, the city followed the fate of the Nicoman Kingdom, maintaining its importance as trade hub and continuing to be the main port to Seleya and then Dovani, mainly Indrala. In Ulbia between 13th to 15th century existed an Indralan outpost which hosted almost 1000 Indralans. Here the Indralans built the first Daenist Temple in Majatra. Ulbia, however, hosted communities and temples of dozens of foreign countries and was an important hub for the exchange of knownledge, culture, sciences,etc... Unfurtunately, all this finished when the Ahmadi Caliphate conquered Alaria in the late medieval era. The orthodoxism and the fanatism of the early years of this new empire of this new religion from Barmenistan could not accept such a great numbers of false gods and beliefs within their lands and violently destroyed all the foreign temples and also they massacred and chased most of the foreign communities. Under the Caliphate the Alarian northern cities began to increase in prominence and since 14th century a slow decline began to interest Ulbia. When the Caliphate retired and the Nicoman Kings regained indipendence, the Renascentia was a period of great centralization within the future Kingdom of Istalia and Ulbia recovered a little only because here the Kingdom installed one of its military base and shipyards. This decision by part of the Nicoman government litterarly made the furtune of Ulbia in the contemporary era. The city, infact, growth as one of the most important shipbuilding site of Alaria, Istalia and eastern majatra. During late 19th century also the port began to regain its importance and already in the first half of 20th century the city became the main port to and from Indrala and Dovani. The city then followed the fate of the Kingdom when it was conquered by the Emirate of Quanzar. When the Union of Quanzari Soviets was established, Ulbia shipyards were nationalized together the port and many heavy industry facilities were installed in the outskirts. When the first Istalian Republic finally was established, the large state-owned industrial apparatus of Ulbia fell apart and the shipbuilding sector was heavily damaged and drastically reduced. Heavy industry progressively left the city but some new high technological new corporations established in Ulbia their headquarters while luxury shipbuilding began to make raise once again the once flurishing sector. Durign most recent century Ulbia saw also an increase in the turistic sector thanks to the promotion of the beautiful Sarregnan beaches and countryside. The luxury turism was boasted by the opening of casinos in the city and the construction of a well equiped marina for luxury yachts. Administration Government The local form of government of the city follow the model of the mayor–council government system, with a mayor (Istalian: Sindaco) elected by voters, and a unicameral council as the legislative branch (Istalian: Consiglio). To the mayor is given almost total administrative authority and a clear, wide range of political independence, with the power to appoint and dismiss department heads and furthermore he prepares and administers the city budget, although most part of the decisions must be approved by the council. Category:Cities in Istalia Category:Cities Category:Istalia Category:Geography of Istalia